Amelia of Mirkwood
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: the title could change. When worlds collide interesting things are bound to happen. So what happens when four modern young adults join the Fellowship on their quest to eliminate the one Ring to Rule them all? Guess you'll have to read and find out!REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first ever Lord of the Rings fiction! I am super psyched! I really hope that you guys like it. First I am going to give a short physical description of my OC's just incase I don't remember to do it entirely in the course of the story.**

**Amelia Riverend: Long wavy dark red hair and smokey green eyes. Approximately 5 foot 6 inches (this is about how tall I think Arwen is, correct me if I am wrong). Almost always wears trousers and a shirt. Her sword ... does not yet have a name (I am open to suggestions).**

**Chelsea and Amber Halberd: Both wear their hair shoulder length. They are identical twins with brown-black hair and amber eyes. However Amber's eyes are a slightly darker shade that her sisters as they are touched with light brown. Amber is highly energetic while Chelsea is usually very reserved. They are 5 ft 4. Amber also has a nose stud which is evidence of her slight spontinuity.**

**Jeremy Townsend: The only male of the party. His hair is chestnut brown while his eyes are a shade of dark blue (refered to as sloe). he just scrapes 6 feet tall but makes up for it in his build as he is very athletic and like Amelia already knows how to use a sword in combat. His sword does not yet have a name either... I really can't think of even a tentative one. **

**

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

AMELIA of MIRKWOOD

Chapter 1

The roar of the engines cut as Amelia removed her helmet and looked around confused, "Jeremy where the hell are we?" she called back from her midnight blue quad.

Jeremy removed his helmet as well so that he could be heard properly, "I haven't got a clue. The trail just disappeared. This doesn't look like any place I've ever been in Montana." He shook his head in confusion causing his mop of chestnut brown hair to flop around and his comma shaped bang to fall in his face.

"Maybe we should go back." Amber said her yellow eyes spoke of her nervousness as she swept some loose strands of her ebony hair behind one ear.

Chelsea her twin asked, "can we go back?" they all looked back. There was no sign of the mountainous trail that they had been riding only moments before. Then they heard the sound of hoof beats and looked up to see a galloping white horse with two riders being pursued by nine black ones. Amelia immediately realized where they were; this scene was just all too familiar to be coincidence. But there was time enough to ponder that later.

"Come on! She needs help!" she called before ramming her helmet back on her head and revved the engine of her machine. As they neared the riders Amelia saw that her guess had been correct. It was Arwen and she was racing to get Frodo to Rivendell. The teen revved the gas and her friends immediately understood her plan. She roared up to the right and rear of the back most rider with Jeremy on the left spooking the horse and causing it to try to buck it's rider and fall back. Jeremy moved off to the right and forward while Amelia moved up to the next rider. She approached the next Nazgul who hissed at her and unsheathed his sword swinging at her head. Luckily the girl was quick to duck it and move up to the one that was neck and neck with the elf. As the Rider reached out to Frodo, Amelia revved her engine startling the horse as Arwen pulled her horse right. Luckily for Amelia and the others they crossed the river at roughly the same time as Arwen or they would have been stuck on the other side with the Nazgul. The four of them cut their engines. They heard the Rider they supposed was the Witch King of Agnar hiss, "give us the Halfling she-elf."

Arwen's eyes narrowed, "if you want him come and claim him!"

Jeremy revved his engine, the noise made the horses hesitate longer as Elrond's daughter continued to chant her spell. As the Nazgul were washed down stream Amelia once again removed her head gear and raced towards Arwen who was knelt over Frodo. As Amelia approached Arwen looked up a single tear trailing down her beautiful face. Amelia did not waste time.

"What can we do to help?"

The elf gazed at her for only a moment as if trying to gage whether or not they were in league with the Nazgul, "Your beasts, they are faster than horses?" Amelia nodded, "then you must get him to my father, this road will lead you." She explained as Amelia remounted her quad. They carefully arranged Frodo in front of the teen. As Amelia was about to replace her helmet the elf stopped her, "wait! You must take this as proof that I sent you." She removed an amulet from around her neck that had, Amelia supposed, the crest of Rivendell on it. She nodded gravely to the elf placing the amulet around her neck. Replacing her helmet she lead them off towards Rivendell as fast as she could.

* * *

"My Lord Elrond! Four beings approach on strange beasts. What should be done?"

The Lord of Rivendell thought quickly and decided on a course of action, "position our warriors around the main courtyard. Do not attack until their purpose is clear." Elrond himself took a place with a good view of the gate as the four noisy beasts roared into the courtyard. One rider removed their helmet revealing them to be a human female of about twenty and one years. Her dark red wavy hair seemed to float about her as she threw her gaze around the courtyard.

Amelia could not see even a hint of anyone, "Hello? My name is Amelia we are in need of aid. This Halfling is gravely wounded." Then she pulled out the amulet, "we are friends, sent by Lady Arwen."

Now Elrond revealed himself to her, "if that is so then you will not mind stepping away from your beasts."

The girl blinked then turned to her companions, "Jeremy help me get him down." The Elf Lord now saw the hobbit perched before the young woman. Her company now removed their helmets revealing two identical looking women and a young gentleman who was now helping to get the Halfling down. Elrond now approached with his elves and immediately realized how dire the hobbit's need was. He gave orders quickly in elvish then turned to the humans his eyes falling momentarily on his daughter's pendant.

"You are indeed sent by my daughter, however you will have to remain here under guard until I return. I shall take the Halfling now." Amelia nodded her understanding. The boy was about to argue but she silenced him with a look. It was obvious to all present who the leader of the party was. There were several moments of silence as the teens looked at their guards. One of the elves left behind approached Jeremy's quad, which Mia could see was in neutral. She could have cursed this stupidity but could not really blame her friend for it.

"I wouldn't do that," she warned the elf as he went to press the gas. He just sneered at her and pressed it anyway. The engine revved and suddenly there were a dozen bows were aimed at the machine. Amber and Chelsea were too awed by the speed of the elves to do anything but Amelia quickly moved between the elves and their target, "N'ndengina ta!"(_don't kill it_) she called then returned to English, "just give me a moment okay?" she noticed one elf's eyes sparkled with something akin to amusement as he nodded. She quickly moved over and turned the machine all the way off, thanking her lucky stars that Jeremy had not left it in drive or the quad would have been dead for sure.

The elf with amused eyes spoke to the one who had sneered at Mia, "next time _mellon nin(my friend)_ perhaps you should listen to the human." He now turned to Amelia, "my name is Haldare, Captain of the Warriors of Rivendell."

"I am Amelia Riverend and these are my companions Jeremy Townsend, and Amber and Chelsea Halberd."

Shortly after introductions had been made, the rest of their guards were also introduce, Arwen arrived and Elrond returned so they had to be made again on Amelia's end. The Elf Lord also reported that Frodo had arrived just in time and it seemed very likely that the hobbit would survive. Amelia and her friends were given rooms around a small common sitting area where they now sat to discuss their situation.

"Does anyone have any idea _**how**_ we got here?" Jeremy started. He was very confused by all of this, where as Mia had decided to take it all in stride.

Their leader sighed, "not a clue but that doesn't really matter now that we are here."

"Yeah," Amber piped up, "how are we going to get home? That is the important question!"

"I don't have an answer for that one either. Our best bet is to just stick around and hope that Elrond or Gandalf will have some ideas."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the first chapter is done! What do you think? Do you like my OC's? true not much is really known about them yet but give me your opinions any way! I am starving for feed back. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Next chapter up before January 6th, since that is when I start school again.**

**PEACE OUT!!!!**

**~KAIRI'S-TWIN~**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I really broke my promise on when to update this story! all I can say is that I am so sorry. I have to say that I am a little disappointed that no one has reviewed yet but I am holding on to hope that someone will soon.... PLEASE?! I live off of reader feed back!!! (sighs) I mean even a "this was good I really liked -blank- about this chapter."**

**Any ways in this chapter there is my first try at mixing some of the stuff from the books with the movie... not that there is much of that in this chapter. I really need to know if I am writing Gandalf properly! I am using a little creative license where Gwaihir is concerned because (having only read the first book and a bit of the second) He is not mentioned much. (Please don't kill me and hard core LotR fans who read this!). **

**Last chapter I translated my Elvish in the chapter.... I think it disrupted the flow... so from now of all Elvish translations will be given at the end of the chapter instead to preserve the flow of the writing.**

**Oh and before I forget DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The Lord of The Rings either in movie or book form. I am not making any money from this work of fiction. The only Characters I own are Amelia, Jeremy, Chelsea and Amber as they are my own creation... please ask before using them.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

CHAPTER 2

Two days later Mia was walking through the courtyard when a giant eagle landed with Gandalf on his back. Aragon, who had arrived the day before, Elrond, and Arwen went to greet him. The eagle looked at the teen as she approached. Amelia's awe and wonder was written all over her face, she had never seen anything as magnificent as the creature before her now. The great bird bent its head to gaze into her smoky green eyes with one of his big amber ones. As a sign of respect she refrained from touching him but raised her hand in greeting and bowed respectfully. Both were unaware that a pair of wizened dark grey-blue eyes was watching their exchange with great curiosity and a little amusement. The eagle pressed his beak against the palm of Amelia's raised hand and to her amazement spoke into her mind!

"Greetings small one I am Gwaihir."

"Hello Gwaihir I am Amelia Riverend."

Gandalf watched curiously as the eagle conversed with the young woman he could tell was from another time or world. Even without Elrond having confirmed it this fact was obvious because of her manner dress. The two 'spoke' for quite some time. At one point he noticed the girl looked away as if in shame or sorrow. Gwaihir gently brushed his beak against her cheek obviously trying to comfort the girl. A few moments later the bird took flight bidding them all fair well. While he had been watching them Arwen and Aragorn had rejoined the wizard.

"Well Mithrandir, what do you make of her?" Arwen asked the wizard as the girl gazed after the eagle

"She has a feeling of change and power about her but a great kindness and compassion as well. It seems to me that she has a great purpose here to arrive at the beginning of such dark times." Gandalf replied solemnly. Now the young woman walked towards them.

"Vedui' Arwen, do you know if Frodo is awake yet?" Gandalf and Aragorn were a little surprised by her use of elvish the wizard wondered if she knew more than what she had just uttered.

"Not yet father says that he will awaken around noon tomorrow. Amelia you need to meet these people."

"Oh I already do! I mean I know their names at any rate. It is a great honor to meet Gandalf the Grey and Ara- uh … Strider." She corrected her use of the Ranger's name as she was not sure if Aragorn son of Arathorn would want his true identity known. As surprised as he was that the girl knew his name the Dunadan smiled a little at her correction.

"And your name my dear?" the wizard prompted.

"Oh! I am Amelia Riverend but my friends just call me Mia."

"And how much do you know of why Frodo is here?"

She gazed nervously at the wizard, "more than might be considered prudent. But I assure you my friends and I are no spies of the enemy!" he raised his eyebrows at this assuring her that the thought had never crossed his mind and making her feel rather silly for assuming that he would, " well I know pretty much everything. I know about the weapon and how it came to be in Frodo's possession. I also know why you did not meet him and the others at the prancing pony."

"You know much indeed Amelia Riverend. But I already know that you are no spy for the enemy. You are not of this world and yet you are."

She was confused by this last remark but as Aragorn would say Gandalf often spoke in riddles, "my friends and I… we don't know how we got here but we were wondering if you knew of a way to send us home?" not that Amelia particularly wanted to go home at the moment, this was like a dream come true for her.

"Unfortunately I do not think that will be possible. Even if I could send you back I would not. There is a reason you are here. Though only the Valar may know what that is, for I cannot for see it."

* * *

**A/N: So that is it for chapter two. And we get a little more insight into Mia's character...I hope.**

**Elvish translations: Vedui' - Greetings**

**Mithrandir - (is actually Sindarin... which I guess is Elvish) - grey pilgrim obviously used to refer to Gandalf.**

**I cannot find a translation for Valar.**

**Next Chapter: Mia and co. meet the members of the soon to be fellowship. Friendships begin to form and near disaster strikes!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!I NEED FEED BACK BADLY!!!!**

**~Kairi's-Twin~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS!! I am soo sorry for my long absence. I have only one explenaition. and it is first year University. It was soo hectic. I really hope that you will all forgive me! Especially since I left you with the teaser "and near disaster strikes" -_- I am sooo sorry!**

**Legolas: I thought you had this chapter typed a while ago?**

**KT: I know but... well... I forgot to post it. (blushes furiously) things came up and it totally slipped my mind.**

**Legolas: but you are back now...**

**Kt: yes! and hopefully this will not happen again, though I may have to threaten not to post until i get some reviews! Anyway I do not own anything relating to Lord of the Rings. All I own is my characters Amelia, Amber, Chelsea and Jeremy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Two weeks later Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir arrived with their kin. Amelia witnessed this from a corridor that over looked the courtyard. As she watched the dignitaries she felt her stomach do a dive bomb. As she remembered what Gandalf had told her when they had first met fear began to set into her mind. Though she did not know it this was all that some enemies needed. A single spark of doubt, it could prove to be her down fall. The wizard who, had come to stand beside her, noticed her anxiety in her eyes.

"What is troubling you Amelia?" he probed gently.

"I really don't understand why I'm here." She whispered, "What can I do that they, experienced warriors and powerful people of Middle Earth, can't? I'm only twenty."

"You should not underestimate yourself. People are often much stronger than they know."

"I guess so." She sounded dubious as she turned and walked down the stairs towards the stable. There she found Bill the pony, who had been traveling with the hobbits and Strider, she grabbed some brushes and started to groom the gentle beast.

Pippin was on his way to see Bill when he heard a voice in the stables. It was singing and quite obviously female.

"Home is behind the world ahead. There are many paths to tread, Through shadows to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight. Mist and Shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall fade."

He saw a girl brushing Bill and singing. He studied her as she began another song, one that he was not familiar with. He took in her wavy dark red hair and delicate facial features she looked almost elvish, except that Pippin had never heard of and elf with red hair. She was tall, almost as tall as lady Arwen, her body was gracefully proportioned.

"You sing very well," said someone that neither Pippin nor Amelia had realized was there. Legolas had been tending a cut on his horse's leg and now stood to full height.

"Oh! I- I didn't realize anyone was in here!" she blushed. Amelia had always been self conscious about her voice, despite her parents' best efforts to encourage her otherwise.

"I am sorry to have startled you," said the Elf Prince of Mirkwood, "Please allow me to introduce myself . I am Legolas of Mirkwood son of Thranduil."

"Amelia Riverend. Saesa omentien lle, Heru en amin." She murmured. He seemed a little surprised at the formal address but not nearly as surprised as he was by the fact that this girl whom, he had learned, was from another world could speak fairly fluent Elvish.

"You speak Elvish?" he queried, " there are not many humans who can… certainly not those who have not had much contact with my kindred."

She blushed a deeper shade of red at this continuing to study her new boots, "I have always had a thing for languages. And we do know about your world where I come from," she knew that Legolas knew because Aragorn would have told him that or Elrond probably informed him… she hoped they were not planning on making this fact common knowledge, "we are just under the impression that it is fictional. I learned so that I could talk to my friends about private matters without being over heard." She somehow found the courage to look into the prince's handsome face and give him a small smile. Then Pippin caught her eye, "and you must be Master Peregrine Took, it is a pleasure to make both of yours acquaintance's ."

"It's just Pippin miss, 'tis indeed a pleasure to meet one so familiar with Shire songs." He said with his best imitation of a courtly bow. Legolas was amused to see her eyes crinkle in silent laughter as she curtsied with an imaginary skirt.

Amelia absolutely refused to wear a dress or skirt if it was not necessary, no matter what people here in Middle Earth might think of her.

As Legolas returned to his horse he seemed to sense something about Amelia. Some sort of deep sadness or shame seemed to hang over her like a dark cloud held at bay by her sunny disposition.

The next day Legolas was on his way to visit a friend when he spotted Amelia in a courtyard with a large mirror. She was practicing with her sword. The elf could see the fury and growing anger in her movements. If she fought like that she would get herself killed. Then he saw the shining wet streaks coursing down the girl's face. He frowned as she stopped facing the mirror, her sword at her side. There was a strange look in Amelia's eyes, blank, but strangely fierce. Legolas could feel the anger, shame and sorrow radiating off of her body like the sun throwing off its heat. He frowned deeper slightly puzzled by this drastic change from her disposition the day before. The Elf looked towards his destination trying to decide whether he should continue on his way or ask the girl if she was all right. Returning his gaze to Amelia his eyes widened in fear. There was blood pooling in the courtyard and it was dripping from the young woman's arm and sword.

"Amelia!" he called leaping down off the wall. He reached her just as she began to collapse.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three. And the plot thickens. I hope I am writing Legolas properly I would hate to botch his character. Legoals just always seemed to me like a more emotional Elf than most. What is going to happen to Mia? You'll have to wait for the next chapter Mwahahahaha! Now for translations.**

**Saesa omentien lle - pleasure meeting you  
**

** Heru en amin - my lord (non familiar)**

**My site for most of these translations is **

**that's it for this chapter... PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to with hold chapters!**

**This is Kairi's Twin signing out!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again. In response to Darth Obvious's review about Amelia being a hopeless Marie Sue. This was certainly not my intention and I am hopefully going to fix this in the next few chapters. But if I fail to do this I would just like to say that I will finish the story before I go back and fix it up. I am also hoping to get her friends into bigger roles I am still trying to flesh out their characters myself. I am sorry if this story is less than satisfactory but I am trying my best.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen, and Aragorn were having a private discussion as to what would be discussed at the council in three days. Suddenly the door to the hall burst open and they all looked up to see Legolas standing in the doorway. He uncharacteristically hurried into the room uninvited.

"My Lord Elrond!"

"What is it Legolas?" Gandalf spoke, "what has happened?" then he saw the limp form of Amelia in the Elf Prince's arms. The wizard could also see the blood all over both the girl and elf.

"My Lord Elrond she needs your aid!" The Prince of Mirkwood looked worried, "I cannot stop the bleeding!" Aragorn was amazed that the girl was still alive; assuming all of the blood was hers. However he suspended his amazement when Elrond turned to him. Knowing what the Elf Lord would need the ranger immediately ran to retrieve them.

"Quickly Legolas bring her in here." Elrond ushered them into a small room off of the hall they were in.

Gandalf quickly began to access the situation, " Legolas what happened? How did Amelia get like this?"

The elf looked at him with sad confused eyes, "I am not sure Mithrandir. I was watching her practice her sword and I looked away for only a moment. When my gaze returned to her there was blood on her sword and everywhere else. I caught her as she fell and immediately brought her here." Aragorn had returned in time to hear his friend's explanation. Just then Amelia's friends rushed in as Elrond began to tend her wound.

"Mia!" Amber and Chelsea cried. Jeremy was strangely solemn and silent.

Aragorn's eyes widened as Elrond cleaned blood for the skin around the wound, having stopped the bleeding with some herb or other, "what devilry is this?" he whispered. Arwen too was shocked and rolled up the girl's other sleeve to expose many scars and some freshly healing cuts on her arm. Cuts that were matched, mimicked by the ones on her other arm. None of them were as long or as deep as the current one. They looked like they might fade; this new cut would leave a lasting scar.

Jeremy gave a heavy sigh, "they are self inflicted," he explained with a sad look deep in his eyes, "I didn't know that she still cut or I would have… done something." Though he and the others realized there was little that he could have done short of putting their friend in an institution.

"I had no idea that it was affecting her so much, she seemed to be doing so well." Amber spoke in a hushed tone so different from her usual exuberance.

Legolas turned to them, "Why? Why would she try to take her own life?" he could not make any sense of this event.

Jeremy sighed again but it Chelsea who answered nervously toying with her ebony hair, "Amelia… well a lot of bad things have happened to her." She sighed, "it's hard to explain but I can't tell you the whole story… that is up to Amelia."

"She seemed to be doing so well." Jeremy murmured, "I can't believe that she would try again…"

"Wait one moment," Aragorn spoke noting the surprised expressions on the twins' faces, "again? This has happened before?"

"Only once and I was the only one who found out. I found her just in time and I saved her. Amelia promised that she would never attempt suicide again and swore me to secrecy."

Elrond had now finished tending the woman's injury and stood, "she will be fine with some bed rest and nourishment. She should stay in bed for the next two days at least."

"We will make sure that she does Lord Elrond, thank you." Jeremy assured as the others nodded.

Legolas carried Amelia back to her own chambers. Then Arwen and the twins dressed her in some clean clothes. Amelia slept all the next day even when Elrond came to check on her progress. The Elf Lord was rather surprised at how quickly the girl seemed to heal as the wound had already begun to close. He deemed that when she woke and had eaten she would be free to move about.

Early the next morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, Amelia awoke to find her three friends asleep in various positions about the room. Jeremy was snoring lightly; lying sideways in an armchair one of his hands was on Chelsea's shoulder. She was sitting on the floor leaning back against the armchair; there was a worried frown on her face. Amber was asleep at the table, splayed across an open book. A huge tidal wave of guilt washed over Mia as she snuck out of bed. They had obviously been very sleep deprived from worrying over her. A few moments later Amelia had snuck out the window, she left all of her weapons behind so that if her friends awoke they would not worry about another suicide attempt, creeping towards one of the gardens.

Little did she know that someone else hand been keeping a vigil on her room. As she snuck off they rose from their post to follow her silently. Her watcher reached one of the smaller square gardens with a few larger trees planted at the center and four corners, however there was no sign of Amelia. He frowned and looked for any way she could have left the garden. There were none to be found, the only way she could have left was if she had gone back the way she had come. Quietly he paced over to the low wall surrounding the central tree and gracefully sat down to think. _Where could she have disappeared too?_ Then he heard it.

"Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream"

A quiet voice sang from above. Slowly the Elf Prince raised his head to gaze up into the branches above. There! The girl sat in one of the creases between the trunk and one of the larger branches, silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

After she had finished her song, singing usually made her feel better, Amelia sat in silent thought. _What had happened? What the hell had she been thinking?_ It made no sense she had not thought on the past events of her life until a month ago. True before she had come to Middle Earth her plans and thoughts had been… different. But she had not truly dwelt on her past since their arrival. What had brought on the sudden flood of self-loathing? Her reflection was interrupted by someone clearing his or her throat quietly beneath her tree. The girl started a little and looked down into the face of Legolas. Why had he followed her? Did her think she was going to try and kill herself again?

Amelia gazed into those clear blue eyes so full of questions and … concern? She had always thought that elves were unreadable, but it seemed to be there. The Prince seemed to struggle for a moment. Finally he asked what would prove to be the first of many questions.

"Why?" it was a simple question and his meaning was clear, still Mia did not venture an answer, "why would you try to kill yourself?" He had tried desperately to understand this over the past two days. When they had first met though their conversation had been brief he had watched her with the inquisitive hobbit named Pippin. She had not seemed the type with her sunny disposition and such loyal friends. Her friends' reactions also told him that such an attempt was completely unexpected. He had resolved that he would learn from the girl herself the truth of the matter. True Gandalf had secretly told Legolas to find out all he could but the elf also wished to know for himself. For he found that he was beginning to care for this human girl's well fare, in much the same way he cared for Aragorn.

Amelia sighed and dropped lightly to the ground from her perch sitting on the low wall a few feet from Legolas. She thought hard for a moment about her answer.

"To tell the truth… I am not entirely sure why I did it. I mean," Mia was not entirely sure why but she felt that she could trust Legolas with all of the dark secrets of her soul, she felt that she wanted to pour herself out to him, "My life has been… well let's just say not easy. Two years ago it reached a terrible climax but even before that is was no piece of cake. But after my first attempt on my own life I promised both Jeremy and myself that I would not try again." Amelia thoughts turned to the events two days ago and she struggled to find words to describe it, "when it happened two days ago… it was weird. Like no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about all of my faults and failures, bad choices I've made, all of the terrible things in my life. They just kept replaying over and over again in my mind! It was almost like this voice kept telling me how worthless I was, it was there but it wasn't… I don't know." She fell silent not really understanding herself what had happened.

Legolas felt apprehension at her talk about what had happened two days past, "What horrible things?" his tone was gentle.

She looked at her lap to her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "When I was sixteen my father took me out for dinner on my birthday, just me and him. He said we needed talk about something important. We were walking home and this drunk driver came out of nowhere. Both of us were hit but he pushed me to the side. I woke up in the hospital with a broken leg, multiple fractures, a concussion, and numerous scrapes and bruises besides." She drew a shaky breath before she could continue, these memories were hard for her. Legolas let her gather herself, he wouldn't push her, "My father didn't make it. He never got to tell me what was so important… and I never got to say good-bye. At the same time I was dating, courting," she used a term more familiar to the elf, "this guy named Derek. He was kind, charming, and handsome. I thought I was in love with him, Amber never liked him, though why I could never figure out. Dad never really took to him either but he let me decide. One night, about two years ago, when we out together I started to feel…weird, dizzy and kind of nauseous. Derek said he would take me home. I must have passed out because the next thing I knew I was tied… naked to a bed… Derek's bed." She was trying hard not to cry now, she was succeeding… just. She could not look at her listener for fear of what she would see in his eyes, "I begged him not to do it, pleaded with him. H-he r-raped me. I screamed until he threatened to kill me if I didn't shut up. Soon we heard police sirens. apparently one of the neighbors heard the noise and called the cops… There was a trial, turns out Derek had done the same crime several times, and his name was really Blake. He was sentenced to death by lethal injection…. It was my testimony that closed the case. Most of the other women couldn't remember who their attacker was because of the drug he had used. For some reason it wore off faster on me and I did remember, vividly. It's like I killed him. But what if he had just been sent to prison," she had had these doubts for the past two years and to finally tell someone was harder for her than could possibly be imagined, "I mean-" For the first time Legolas interrupted.

"Amelia you cannot blame yourself for his death. If he had committed such a crime here all of the races of men and elves would call for his blood."

"I'm not done," she whispered, he gestured for her to continue, "A few weeks after he had been killed… I discovered that I was pregnant…" she petered off.

"What happened?" he coaxed gently.

"No I can't say! You'll hate me." She still refused to look at the elf prince.

"Amelia, look at me." Gently but commandingly he spoke. She turned to look into those clear sea blue eyes, "Whatever you say I will not hate you. I may not understand but I will not hate you. I am your friend, thought I have only known you a short time."

After yet another shuddering breath she continued, "I panicked, what if the baby was like him? I was not ready to be a mother. So many frightening things flew through my head. I was stupid, I should have told someone, asked for advice… but I didn't." She place her head in her hands, "I had an abortion!" she cried in agony silently sobbing. The horror of this act had haunted her for so long, "Oh God… I killed my own baby. Dealing with the knowledge of what I had done was far worse. I felt… empty inside li- like part of my had died." At this point her words were lost to her sobs. Legolas felt the sorrow, the agony, the emptiness she had described. On impulse he put his arms around Amelia and let her cry into his shoulder. Eventually the distraught girl calmed down enough to speak again, "L-Legolas," she pulled her head away to look into his face, "even if you do h-hate me… p-promise me you will not t-tell anyo-one."

He sighed, "Amelia… as appalled as I am by the idea of this… abortion as you called it, I do not hate you." He placed one of his hands on hers, "You panicked and made the choice you thought was best at the time." He hesitated to promise the second thing, "I will not tell but-"

His assurance that he did not hate her had much lightened Mia's spirits, "I understand that you will have to report to Lord Elrond and Gandalf but promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

The Elf Prince smiled comfortingly, "I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could she commit such a horrendous act, and against her own child!" Legolas had just finished his report and Elrond was appaled.

"I do not mean to offend my lord Elrond." Legolas spoke in Amelia's defence, "But it is not our place to judge her."

"Legolas is right," Gandalf who had so far been silent spoke, "We must keep in mind that she is from another time, another place. Their ways, ideals, and values are not ours. Besides the girl has suffered enough self-imposed torture as it is. I do not think that it would be wise to approach her on the matter." There was a moment of silence in which Elrond grudgingly nodded his assent to the wizard's words, "Legolas tell me again why she tried to take her own life in her words exactly." The Elf complied, "hmm… yes. Elrond I think that Amelia and her friends need to be a part of the council tomorrow."

"I fail to see why her presence is necessary." The Elf Lord said stiffly.

Gandalf gave his old friend a stern look, "you know how the enemy works, Elrond. For some reason he wants to be rid of the girl, which means that, she could be a powerful ally. Then there is the strange sort of power about her that speaks of change. Amelia has a great destiny, you have seen this my friend. Do not let the girl's past cloud your judgment, my friend you are too wise for that."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. The truth of Amelia's life back in her own world. I'm not entirely sure if Legolas's reaction was good. Like matbe he should have been more Appauled by her secret, like Elrond was. Any ways....REVIEW. NO FLAMES.**

**Next chapter...... The Council of Rivendell.**

**Oh and the song that Amelia sings is from Prince of Egypt.**

**Peace out**

**Kairi's twin**


	5. Chapter 5 Council of Rivendell

**A/N: The long awaited Council of Rivendell! (trumpet fanfare). I hope I put in enough of my characters to make this interesting. If not I apologize it was hard for mer to decide where to insert them. After all this scene flows so well in the movie. Amelia has already made up her mind that she is going on this quest no matter what she has to do. Let's see how this turns out shall we?**

**I do not own anything from Lord of the Rings. J.R.R Tolkien's estate has that honor. Amelia, Jeremy and Chelsea, and Amber belong to me.**

**On with the show!**

**P.S. the council is a bout a week after her recovery... if it says something else last chapter, that is a typo and will be fixed later.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Amelia and her friends were very excited that they were to attend the council of Rivendell. They sat to Gandalf's left between him and the Elves of Mirkwood. This left Amelia sitting next to Legolas, which pleased her as she and Legolas had become quite good friends since her recovery. He had even begun to teach her archery, which she was learning surprisingly fast, for a human. She studied the rest of the circle. Left of the elves of Mirkwood were the dwarves, consisting in part of Gimli and his father Gloin. Aragorn was next then Boromir son of Denethor and the men of Gondor. The elves of Rivendell sat with Elrond at their head. Frodo was last between the wizard and the Elf Lord. Mia studied the Hobbit and soon to be ring bearer, he looked as nervous as the young woman felt. Elrond stood to begin the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Amelia played rapt attention to everything that was said, becoming emersed in the severity of the situation, she saw Legolas glance at Aragorn his old friend, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." The moment was tense and all attention was focused on Frodo. Except for Mia, she watched Boromir, trying to ignore the poisonous whispers of the Ring of Power, she knew what came next. They all stared at the ring as it seemed to whisper to each of them. Seductive lies and promises flowed from the Ring of Power like honey from the comb,the 'voice' somehow seemed familiar to Amelia. All seemed to resist it… all that is but Boromir.

He stood, his voice a steady and warm baritone, "In a dream," his voice sounded a little distant, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." Mia could see the blank almost hypnotized look in Boromir's eyes as he stared at the ring and began to reach for it, "Isildur's Bane…"

Elrond tried to bring the man to reason, "Boromir!" he stood.

Gandalf followed suit, speaking in the terrible language of Mordor, the words invisibly engraved on the ring, "Ash nazg durbatulÛk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulÛk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." As he spoke the words Boromir retreated to his seat. Gimli cried out whilst Elrond held his head. As if in pain, as Amelia covered her own ears she saw Legolas grimace at the sound of the words. All of the woman's friend's were quite pale. She could understand the held-in-check anger in Elrond's voice when he next spoke.  
"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf met the eyes of all in the circle as he replied, "I do not ask you pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil."

Boromir shook his head as the wizard reclaimed his seat, Amelia looked at him with pity… all he wanted was to protect his people, "Aye it is a gift," again he rose, "A gift to the foe's of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" enthusiastically he addressed the whole assembly, "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people all your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Amelia could not be silent and so spoke just before Aragorn was to voice the same thought

"You will not be able to wield it Boromir." She spoke with firm confidence that she by no means felt.

"None of us can." Aragorn finished as Boromir looked between the girl and ranger, "the One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere girl and Ranger know of this matter?" the Gondorian sneered. Aragorn's face remained impassive, a skill Amelia envied as she felt the colour rise in her own cheeks.

Legolas stood to defend his friends, "Amelia has as much right to speak as any at this council. And this is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Amelia was extremely pleased that the Elf Prince would defend her, for they were not as well aquainted as the elf and Ranger.

"Aragorn! This…" Boromir's surprise and disbelief was evident as he studied Aragorn, "is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas insisted his eyes boring into the Gondorian's.

Aragorn motioned with his hand towards the elf waving him off slightly, "Havo dad, Legolas." The elf looked slightly confused but returned to his seat.

Boromir's voice now filled with scorn, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Then he too returned to his seat.

In the silence that followed Mia leaned closer to Legolas and whispered, "Diola lle."

With a small smile the prince replied, "Ta naa seasamin."

"Aragorn and Amelia are right. We cannot use it." Gandalf sighed a little, this is where Elrond picked up.

"You have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli jumped to his feet speaking for the first time, with a voice that spoke of deep earth and tumbling stones, "Then what are we waiting for?" he pulled out his axe and leapt towards the ring. Amelia's warning came to late.

"Wait! Don't!" there was a blinding flash as Gimli's axe shatterd on the ring, which was left shining innocently without a scratch. The dwarf had been thrown back by the force of his blow and was now being helped to his feet bretheren.

Still as calm as ever Elrond said, "The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it unmade. It must be cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came." The ring began to whisper a new, Elrond's eyes flickered only momentarily in its direction, "One of you," His eyes traveled the circle pausing at Mia with his intense gaze. Mia of course guessed that her past had something to do this, but she refused to lower her gaze. She would not let Elrond intimidate her, "must do this."

Boromir leaned his forehead against his hand looking forelorn, "one does not simply walk into Mordor." He looked up, "its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep." This line caused the little hairs on the back of Mia's neck to stand on end, " and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." He shook his head at the impossibility of it, "It is folly." Mia did not approve of his negativity, keeping mind that even now the ring was starting to work on his mind. She could see Jeremy out of the corner of her eyes watching the Gondorian with narrowed eyes. Amber and Chelsea held hands looking determined.

Legolas leapt to his feet, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring _**must**_ be destroyed." His words fortified the four young humans in their conviction to do whatever they could to help destroy this evil. Gimli destroyed the effect of the Elf prince's words.

"An I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" he growled.

Boromir called out and Mia could see that his comment was mostly aimed at Gandalf, "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Amelia barely had enough time to mutter, "Oh boy, here we go!" to Jeremy on her right before Gimli jumped to his feet again.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf." All of the Mirkwood elves jumped to their feet ready to defend their prince. Even some of Rivendell elves stood, though Elrond did not. Amelia could see annoyance (or was anger?) in Legolas' eyes but he exhibited great restraint, extending his arms to either side of his body to hold back his kindred. Gimli continued to add wood to the fire, "never trust an elf!" Now everyone was getting in on the argument.

Gandalf tried to quell the fighting, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You will all be destroyed!"

Mia and her friends who along with Strider and Elrond and Frodo had not joined the argument watched with unease.

"Well…," Jeremy utilized his sarcasm, "This is great."

"It's ridiculous!" Mia interjected, "We are all in the same boat here. So we might as well learn to get along and work together."

"A house divided cannot stand." Amber and Chelsea chorused. Then Mia's gaze fell on Frodo. She knew what he was seeing as the ring whispered to him.

The hobbit finally rose from his seat, "I will take it," no one took any notice, "I will take it!" he yelled a little louder and everyone quieted down very quickly to see the littlest of them stepping forward to accept such a heavy burden without fear, "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way."

There was a sadness in Gandalf's eyes as he responded, "I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins," the wizard moved to stand behind the hobbit placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder, "as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn got to his feet for the first time since the council began and moved towards the small being, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," He knelt to his friend, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas moved forward.

Not to be out done Gimli added, "And my axe." The elf looked a little less than thrilled by this commitment.

Mia and her friends stood, "You are _**not**_ leaving us behind." Mia declared.

"All for one and one for all!" Chelsea and Amber cheered in perfect unrehearsed unison. Jeremy nodded once.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir was the last to step forward, "if this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Sam shouted scrambling from behind a bush to join Frodo, "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond sounded stern but there was amusement in his eyes, "No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not!" Sam looked a little embarrassed. Merry and Pippin had no such qualms about eaves dropping and dodged out from behind the pillars where they had been listening.

"Wait!" Merry called, "We're coming too." Elrond looked astonished, Mia found it amusing to see the elf so surprised, "You'd have send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway," Pippin added standing next to Mia, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…… quest……. Thing."

Amelia and Merry spoke in unison, "well that leaves you out Pip." Mia had also gotten to know the two hobbit cousins over her time in Rivendell.

Elrond looked at the group ranged around Frodo, "Thirteen companions… so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin enthused, "Where are we going?" Amber, Chelsea and Mia burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: The end... of this chapter. lol. I hope it was okay. maybe I should have put in more of Mia's bonding with Merry and Pip. I hope you Guys liked it.**

**Translations:**

**Havo dad - sit down**

**Diola lle - Thank you**

**Ta naa/nae seasamin - it (is/was) my pleasure**

**Alright next chapter Mia meets the rest of the fellowship and doesn't get along with some of them. and they set out on their journey.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Kairi's Twin.**


End file.
